Vault 145
by SPRK
Summary: The Story of Vault 145, located in the ruins of Eastern Washington. My third story, this is not in any way related to my other stories, but Chris and Alex are still hosting! You don't have to know anything about Fallout to read this, but it helps.
1. Opening

War, war never changes……………..

Vault 140 Status: OFFLINE

Vault 141 Status: OFFLINE

Vault 142 Status: OFFLINE

Vault 143 Status: OFFLINE

Vault 144 Status: OFFLINE

Vault 145 Status: ONLINE

When the bombs dropped, some were spared the horrors of the holocaust in gigantic underground shelters called Vaults. Your ancestors were part of this group. When Vault 145 closed its doors to the outside world the inhabitants breathed a sigh of relief as the first atomic bombs dropped and the outside world began to die. They, along with the inhabitants of Vault 140, 141, 142, 143, and 144 believed they were safe from the horrors that were sure to come. And while miraculously the Vault doors held and the people inside them were spared nuclear holocaust, what no one inside of them knew was that the Vaults were never intended to save anybody.

Each Vault was designed as a sociological test, Vault 77 contained a single man and a crate of puppets, Vault 101 was designed to test the effects of a dictatorial leader, or Vault Overseer, on a community of people who were told their vault was never to be opened, and Vault 55 had no entertainment tapes. Every Vault except a select few had something wrong with them, or something out of the ordinary, to test their inhabitants' physical or mental limits.

Vaults 140 through 145 were no exception. Vault 140 failed after its inhabitants, 15 Republicans, 15 Democrats, and one Independent could not agree upon what to do about a malfunction in the Vault's reactor which eventually caused the reactor to explode, killing everybody inside the Vault.

Every single person in Vault 141 was connected to each other in a negative and personal way, some had been bullied by each other in high school, others were old enemies, and some had family rivalries that were centuries old. Vault 141 failed after its inhabitants discovered that everything in the Vault was not fixed to a surface and could therefore be used as a weapon.

Every inhabitant of Vault 142 except for one had a terminal illness that killed them in a period of several months to several years until there was only one person left, who committed suicide five years after the death of the last diseased inhabitant, his own son.

Vault 143 contained nine hundred and ninety nine people, and a guy named Mike. Mike was considered by the Vault's inhabitants to be the most annoying person below the face of the Earth. And they were right, but what they didn't know was that along with being annoying, Mike would prove to be deadly. Vault 143 failed after Mike broke the food dispensers, and then ate the emergency rations, dooming the Vault to starvation as Mike had lost the password to the Vault door.

Vault 144's population was made partially of black people, and partially of racists along with two armories filled with unlocked weapons and plenty of ammo. In other words it was two Vaults, one black, one racist white. Eventually the constant clashing of the Vault's two factions led to the destruction of both individual Vaults.

The final Vault in the area, Vault 145, contained no directions at all. Despite this, the people of Vault 145 thrived and this Vault survived. This Vault was where you were born.


	2. Wasteland

Notes: I was sick almost all weekend and Monday/Tuesday so sorry for not updating, this story has a Wednesday update schedule and I will try to update it every Wednesday. In other news I found that some people might be offended by my story, I was going to type up a snappy Vault Tec response but decided to make it more personal. The specific comment was on racism, I'd like to state that I am not a racist, and in fact find racism to be one of the most ugly things on our Earth. Furthermore I would like to say that the reason for there being a racist Vault was because in Fallout the Vaults are supposed to be an experiment, seriously it's true, google Vault Experiment if you don't believe me. Anyway the racist Vault was designed to see if racists could overcome their racism to survive, sadly for the inhabitants of the Vault the racists did not and the Vault failed, I no it's not fair but not everything in life is fair. I'd like to apologize for offending anyone and state one last time that I am not a racist, hate racism, and if you are offended by my story don't be afraid to email me and tell me why. On another note if you haven't yet check out the Reach Vidoc and Fallout New Vegas Trailer, both look awesome and I look forward to buying them both when they come out. Super Late Update: Praise the Lord and thank the Tech Guy, he fixed my main laptop!!!!! Super Super Late Update: Happy Ash Wednesday!

Thanks,

SPRK

* * *

Alex: Hi! I'm Alex from the mildy popular fanfictions _ODSTs_ and _Michael's Story_.

Chris: And I'm Chris, from the same fanfictions.

Alex: A lot of you may be wondering things like, why the hell has it taken SPRK so long to begin this fanfic?

Chris: Well the answer to that is that SPRK has a life.

Alex: In other words, this is another desperate cry for all of you to read _Belacia Chronicles_, SPRK's newest one hundred page novel over at deviantart.

Chris: So if you're feeling in the mood.

Alex: And you have a devart account.

Chris: Then head on over to deviantart and type in _Belacia Chronicles_.

Alex: Anyway on to our second and final line of business, what the hell happened to Michael in _Michael's Story?_

Chris: The answer is quite simple.

Alex: Michaels dead, got it? Dead as a doornail.

Chris: And Kimiko killed him.

Alex: So if you're mad, then don't hate the player author, hate the A.I.

Chris: Until next time I'm Chris.

Alex: And I'm Alex.

Chris&Alex: And stay in school!

More Balanced Than Most: And don't do drugs! Unless they're bought from a quality source, like me!

Chrisa Marx held up her arm to her eyes to shield herself from the blinding light that poured in from the outside as the circular door of Vault 145 slowly slid to the side and opened the 200 year sanctuary to the wasteland that composed much of the Earth. Chrisa slowly pulled her arm back as her eyes adjusted to the outside light as the door grinded to a screeching halt.

For a few moments all anybody could do was stare unmoving at the land outside of the Vault door. It was so, so, Chrisa struggled for words to describe the outside world. It was a wasteland, that was the proper term. An utter wasteland, completely the opposite of the Vault's shiny steel interior. Chrisa was interrupted from her thoughts by the voice of the Vault Security Chief.

"C'mon you ninnys, we got a job to do! I want Squad 1 on me, now!" He yelled, and Chrisa ran toward the broad shouldered man at the front of the exit, taking up a position on his right as others took up positions to his left and back. The dark haired man turned around to face his squad. "Don't act so surprised you've all seen the drone feeds, the last thing I need is a bunch of wide eyed idiots who jump at every single sound and sight. We've got a job to do!" Security Chief Aja' yelled. Causing his squad to glance at each other nervously, knowing full well that Aja' could be a bit eccentric at times but generally meant good, they hoped.

"Sir, are we going to get the Mobster today?" A muscled man guarding Aja's left asked, causing the squad to groan as Aja's face lit up with satisfaction as he delivered the punch line.

"Mobster? Mobster? Son I don't know what the hell you're talking about because we, we are the Mobster!" Shouted Aja' and the muscled man, one Robert Nelson, grinning at the common name for First Squad's mascot, a picture of Al Capone that each member had tattooed into their skin when they decided to sign up for security, which most of the Vault's inhabitants did, after all security members were the ones who got to see the outside world first. But as Vault 145's inhabitants took their first steps outside their Vault Chrisa began to wonder if signing up for security had been such a good idea after all. It really was a wasteland out here. As First Squad moved through what had once been the great state of Washington and snapped on their gas masks everyone began to wonder the same thing, what if they were the only survivors?

All the trees were blackened, and the ground was barren. There wasn't any grass, or flowers, or plant life of any kind. The Evergreen State was now the Wasteland State, looking at her Geiger counter she saw that the radiation levels were stable but above average. Washington had been hit hard, but that was to be expected, after all they were among the nearest to the Red Chinese.

"You think any of the other Vaults survived Chief?" Chrisa questioned, the filters in her mask distorting her voice. The Chief glanced over at her, his facial expressions hidden by the gas mask.

"I don't know Officer, I don't know. I'd like to think they did but, you never know. We haven't had contact with another Vault in, oh somewhat along the lines of one hundred fifty years. And all we got out of them was Communist Propaganda!" The Security Chief responded. "But don't you worry, we're going to be fine, just fine…" The Chief responded, as a black and grey blur tackled him to the ground and baring it's teeth at the squad, its eyes locked with Chrisa's as it bounded straight toward her, a crazed rage in its eye and foam dripping from its mouth.


	3. Power Armored Jerks

Chrisa raised her pistol, enabled MVATS targeting system and followed the onscreen cursor as it guided her aim toward the creature. When the MVATS cursor turned a gold color Chrisa rapidly pulled the trigger and her bullets, along with those of the squads, pierced the creature's skin in multiple locations. Chrisa took a step backwards as the creature gave a cry and fell to the ground dead. Brushing herself off Chrisa kneeled down to inspect the beast. It looked like a bear, of course Chrisa had never seen a bear in person before, she had only seen them in what was left of the Vault's entertainment slides. The beast had lost much of its fur, only sparse patches covered it and even those were matted and sickly. Chrisa looked over the beast some more, along with the wounds where the bullets had entered there were also other wounds, wounds that had healed improperly, wounds that were infected, and wounds that were a sickly yellowed color. Chrisa picked up one of the beast's paws and marveled at it, the claws were ingrown and far too long, several were drenched in red from the beast's last kill, or scavenge. Chrisa couldn't be sure what the beast ate; its teeth were bent in a weird way, they, like its claws were horribly ingrown. Chrisa wondered if leaving the Vault was such a good idea after all, if this was what animals were like after two hundred years then what were humans like? Chrisa shuddered at the ideas that humans might not even exist anymore, that maybe they were the last people on the face of the Earth. Chrisa was snapped out of her thoughts by a snarl, dread crept up her spine as the beast's eyes snapped open, not at all happy, and it glared at her, orange eyes blazing with hatred. Before Chrisa could call out, or even wonder at the fact that the beast was still alive after receiving so many wounds, it was on top of her and now she was on the ground. Hot foam fell from its mouth onto her neck and burned as it touched her bare skin, Chrisa wanted to cry out in pain but the beast wouldn't let her, it covered her mouth with its paws. Chrisa closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer, that her death would be relatively painless. Suddenly a shot rang out and Chrisa heard the beast yelp in pain and felt it fall off of her, opening her eyes she found that there was a bullet in the beast's neck, the rest of her squad was looking at a distant point on the horizon. Chrisa stood up with the help of another squad member after she convinced him that she was alright and looked toward where her squad was pointing at. On the top of a hill stood a lone figure, sniper rifle in hand, clad in power armor. Like a knight from legend the figure stood, illuminated by the glowing sun. But was perhaps the most shocking was what was behind him, an aircraft of steel that Chrisa recognized instantly, a Vertibird. And Chrisa was willing to bet that it was one of the last ones, after all, they weren't meant to last that long. Chrisa turned her head to see Second Squad running down the hill toward their location, guns aimed at the man in the power armor, who didn't seem to be frightened by it.

"Well I'll be damned, it's a Vertibird." Security Chief Aja' said, looking in awe at the Vertibird and the man in the power armor. "I was beginning to think we were the only ones left on earth." Aja' said with a chuckle that was left unanswered. Aja' turned around to face Second Squad, his hand sweeping the side to side, "Lower your weapons!" Aja' said, "He's a friendly." Aja' added, and Second Squad glanced at each other in confusion, wondering what they had missed out on. Aja' cupped his hands and shouted out to the man, "Thanks for the help! Any chance you could give us a ride, or some directions? We have plenty of." Aja' was interrupted by the booming, mechanized voice of the man.

"Go back to your Vault." The man said simply, and Aja's face flushed with anger at being interrupted.

"What do you mean go back." Aja' started before being interrupted yet again by the man.

"That's an order." The man said, looking over the area, his expression concealed beneath the iron helmet. Chrisa looked at the people around her, Aja's face was still red with anger, the Sergeant Lopez of Second Squad had not lowered her gun yet and was staring at the armored man with hatred, and several other soldiers had expressions of either terror, annoyance, anger, shock, or a combination. Chrisa watched as the man bended down and picked up a weapon that glinted in the sun, a Mini Nuke launcher, or Fat man, capable of killing both squads with the pull of a trigger. Chrisa frowned, this was turning out to be a very, very, bad day.


	4. Retreat For Now

(Sorry for the short chapter but I have a lot of tests this week.)

"Alright then, we're play it your way." Aja' muttered angrily, before turning to face the assembled squads. "C'mon people, you heard the jerk with the gun, let's head back." Aja' said, grinning, knowing he gotten in the last laugh. Several people looked at each confused before following the order and retreating, keeping their eyes, and guns, pointed at the man in the power armor. Chrisa glanced around nervously, afraid that at any second the area around them would burst into flame. Chrisa looked on at the man in the power armor and for a split second his head turned to hers and they made eye contact, but then he looked away and Chrisa wondered if the moment had ever happened. The man took one last glance at the squad, and this time Chrisa was sure of it, stared at her before disappearing behind the Vertibird.

Chrisa felt chills creep up her spine, what did this guy, if there was even a person hidden deep within that walking tank of armor want with them? More importantly what did he want with _her_? Chrisa cleared the worries from her head, he could've been looking at anybody, in fact she probably just imagined the whole thing. Yeah, that was it, he never looked at her, she had just imagined he did. But deep down in her heart she knew he had, but she ignored it, stuffed it away and kept it out of mind.

"Chief?" Robert questioned, craning his head to the sky and swinging his gun around wildly, looking through the scope at something in the distance.

"Yes Private?" Aja' responded, studying his Pip Boy 3000 with a puzzled look and scratching his head in confusion.

"What was that?" Robert asked, looking nervously back toward the ridge where the Vertibird still stood, its dark grey exterior seeming to shine in the dying sun.

"That," Aja' said, turning his attention away from the Pip Boy, "Well that Nelson, that was a moron Nelson." Aja' said with a smile, and Nelson turned away disappointed, realizing he wasn't going to get any more information out of the Security Chief.

Chrisa looked, and in the distance she could make out the cave that marked the entrance to their vault, their home. It felt good to be home.


	5. They Really Are Commies, Trust Me

Suddenly Chrisa's view was blocked as a blur sped in front of the squad, spurring up dust. Chrisa held up her eyes to shield herself before remembering that she was wearing a mask. Chrisa held up her weapon as the floating, three armed robot did the same.

"Sergeant what the hell is that thing?" Robert inquired, stupidly pointing his finger at the robot.

"I don't know private, but it sure doesn't seem friendly! Fire on my mark everyone!" Aja' shouted, his finger on the trigger. Suddenly the robot held up it's metallic hands in surrender, a deep voice boomed out of it.

"While, While, I'll be damned." The robot said, and the squad began to lower their weapons, just a bit.

"Real life American soldiers, oh Lord I've waited so long for this day." The robot shouted, before moving an arm up above it's eye.

"Private A.J. Applepie Smith, Serial # A5928965578, acting commander of the Washington National Guard reporting for duty sir!" The robot said, and Chrisa whispered in Aja's ear.

"Sir, I think this things got a few nuts and bolts missing, if ya know what I mean." Chrisa said nervously. The Sergeant only waved her off.

"Now now, let's not be hasty, didn't your mother ever teach ya how rude it is to fry your guests before they have a chance to speak." Aja' said with a grin.

"Forgive me for interrupting Sir but by God what took you so long? Ever since the bombs dropped it's been nothing but me and the Wastes, at first it was easy ya know, being the last National Guardsman in Washington. But then it got boring, and a few decades after that those Enclave guys showed up and, and at first I thought they were soldiers, but then they started, started spouting all of this, all of this Communist propaganda and it was horrible!" The robot said, moving his arms around in a comical, if not a little bit scary fashion. Aja' glanced at his squad before speaking.

"Now hold on Private, what do you mean Enclave guys?"

"Enclave! Well, they're these power armored guys that go around and say they're American but actually I've done some research and quite frankly they seem less American than." The robot rambled.

"Wait, wait, wait." Aja' interrupted, "Did you say these Enclave guys had power armor?" Aja' asked, to which the robot nodded and the whole squad exchanged nervous looks.


End file.
